Unresolved Affairs
by Lilith Duvare
Summary: Mike Newton has more to him than anyone would think. He has depth, a strong character and he is certainly something unexpected: a goblin and his only wish is to spend his last days of his life in peace. Edward Cullen has other plans. Edward/Mike Slash!


**Unresolved affairs**

_**Universe: **__Twilight/Labyrinth (the latter only mentioned) _

_**Word count: **__1,218_

_**Beta: **__vairetwilight_

_**Summary: **__Mike Newton has more to him than anyone would think. He has depth, a strong character and he is certainly something unexpected: a goblin. He is the Heir of the Labyrinth and his days on Earth are coming to an end. His only wish is to spend the last days of his life in peace, yet one Edward Cullen has other plans._

_**Pairing: **__Mike/Edward_

_**Rating: **_**T **_(a little kissing nothing else)_

_**Genre: **__One-Shot, General, Romance, Drama_

_**Warnings: **__a little Slash (boys kissing), smoking, mild-swearing... nothing else_

_**Disclaimer: **__Well I didn't write Twilight-saga which is quite obvious as I'm not even like it... but its characters have their merits or own the rights of the Labyrinth movie or script or book or manga,. I still get no money for this._

_**A/N: **__My first ever Twilight fanfiction without Harry Potter in it. But I became quite fascinated with Mike and Edward so here is the results of my musings. It's nothing much, almost a simple drabble, but if you're interested maybe I'll write a normal novel from it. With goblins, vampires and Jareth! We'll see._

* * *

He took another drag from his cigarette inhaling the heavy smoke deeply into his lungs and not caring about the possibility of lung cancer. Rain was drizzling around him like always and he closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of the icy droplets on his overheated skin.

He was tired.

He was Mr Popular – the ever second behind Edward Cullen of course – which meant he had to act like a brainless idiot who always wore a ridiculous grin on his face and had something funny to say to everything and everyone. Everybody thought he had the perfect life – almost as perfect as the Cullens' – and everybody expected him to be cocky, arrogant and a simple jock without any depth.

He felt disgusted with everything.

"Why am I still here?" he muttered bitterly as he opened his eyes and exhaled the smoke. "I'm only wasting my time."

He felt like hell. Being entrapped in the body of a seventeen-year-old for an eternity surely wasn't amongst his plans... ever. Yet here he was, leaning back to the brick wall of his current prison which was called high school, breaking the rules and laws yet not caring because it really didn't matter anymore. He was an immortal... a freak.

He was a goblin.

"That thing will kill you, you know." He hated that conceited and overly confident voice that always spouted the perfect answers for the teachers' questions so much, but the arrogant jerk didn't matter anymore either.

"Hopefully it will be soon," he answered tersely. _'Not very likely, asshole.'_

There was some movement next to him; the soft rustle of clothes and nearly soundless taps of designer shoes told him that the bastard didn't want to leave him alone. Nonetheless he just continued to smoke.

"Should I call one of the teachers?" He simply shrugged; it wasn't like the threat of suspension frightened him.

'_There is not much time left,'_ he sighed inwardly.

"I don't understand you."

"At least there is something you don't understand," he shrugged again and dropped the stub to the ground before he turned to the arrogant little ponce. "Why don't you go back to your little girlfriend?"

"Are you jealous?" Cullen asked with a mockingly raised eyebrow.

He stared at that paper white face, trying to decide if he should laugh or shout at the bastard, but then it wasn't worth it. Topaz eyes bored into his azure ones, taunting him silently yet he wasn't interested. It would end soon and Cullen and the other idiots would be nothing more than simple memories of a life he believed to be perfect for far too long.

"I gladly let you have her. You will make the perfect couple, I'm sure." he sneered in disgust.

"You wanted her for yourself not long ago." He laughed at the inhumanly beautiful face.

"You _are_ really a pitiful creature, Edward Cullen. But be assured, I would never touch something like her." he said with a grimace. "And you shouldn't either."

"You have changed," Cullen said with a frown. "What's happened with you?"

He just sneered and left.

* * *

'_Two more days and it's over."_

"Sweetie, I made your favourite," his mother's voice was pleading, but he couldn't bear to look at her.

"Give it to the dogs."

"But–"

He didn't wait for her to finish, her betrayal had hurt more than anything. He felt dazed and empty. His father didn't even care anymore. It was over.

'_Two more days.'_

* * *

His smile was blinding as always, eyes sparkling with mischief and cockiness as he looked at his friends and her. She was just an outsider to him, something of an anomaly, something that captivated him at first sight but became boring at the second. She was perfect for Cullen. Both of them were full of disgusting teenager angst... How touching.

"What're your plans for the weekend?" Jessica simpered, fluttering her lashes. "I thought maybe we could go to Port Angeles and watch a movie or something?"

"It sounds great," he flashed another toothy grin at her hopeful expression, "but my dad decided we should go and see his old man."

"Man, it must suck for you!" Eric exclaimed with a pitying look and he laughed.

They were too easy to deceive.

* * *

"You are smoking again."

"You want one or what?" he rolled his eyes at the other.

"Why not?" came the nonchalant answer and he couldn't hide his shock which made Cullen to smirk at him.

"Edward Cullen, resident teacher's pet is smoking at school. The world must come to its end or something!" he sighed in an overly dramatic tone, but tossed his nearly empty pack to the pretty boy.

"Emmett thinks we should try out everything once," Cullen shrugged carelessly.

"Then how does it come you're still a virgin?"

"W-What?" Cullen spluttered, almost dropping the cigarette he pulled out of the pack and his molten gaze was filled with deep embarrassment.

He smirked smugly but didn't answer. The little bastard just proved his suspicions and he would enjoy making him squirm in his remaining time. He deserved at least a little entertainment before they came for him.

"Nothing, Cullen, nothing at all. Enjoy your first fag!" he winked with a suggestive little smile before made his leave. Again.

* * *

It was becoming their little game, yet it didn't matter anymore even if he wanted to say goodbye to someone. It would never be Cullen despite their amusing encounters in the last few days. They weren't friends and he was sure they never would have even if he could have stayed. They were... rivals? Maybe. Did it matter? No.

"Do you want one?" he surprised even himself with this question.

"It's the last one," Cullen furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Want it or not?" he snapped, irritated.

"Yeah."

They didn't say anything just stood there for the entire time, smoking and watching the scenery before them. It was almost peaceful. There were no annoying girls who wanted to date him; there were no irritating buzz of lively people and overly loud teenagers. There were only silence and their slow breaths nothing more.

"I hope you'll have a content life," he spoke after his last drag.

"I'm not going out with Isabella," was his only answer.

"Hm..." he commented with a small smile. "Even if you were, it's really not my business."

Amber eyes narrowed into angry slits as Cullen scowled at him before he leant over and pressed their lips together shocking him to the core. It really wasn't how he planned to spend his last day of his life, but as those cold lips covered his own ones he found that his protests had died before they could have been born as he kissed back shamelessly.

'_Cullen and his secrets never cease to surprise me,' _he thought amusedly allowing access to the timid, sweet tongue that wanted to explore his mouth. _'He really doesn't know what he's doing."_

Nonetheless it was a sweet and somehow perfect kiss. His last action in life. How ironic, yet he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. It was shocking and unexpected, yes, but at the same time it was the perfect ending of his life. Something nice to remember.

A kiss from the enemy.


End file.
